Brightside
by Stelin
Summary: Summary later. In a hurry. But please read! Kida x Stelin x Izaya. No yaoi.


There I was, walking down an dark alleyway with, I know, isn't the most appropriate clothing wear. Well, what do you expect of a drugged up prostitute? Sweaters and baggy pants? I don't think so.  
I shivered, pulling the only warmth I had closer. Which that so-called-warmth was only a blue jean jacket that didn't even go down to my hips. I kind of wish I had longer hair so I could wrap it around me like a scarf. My hair was a pitch black and I spiked up in different places, giving off this punk look. The thing I hated most about my appearance was my eyes. The once shining hazel was know a dull gold. I prefer not to wear my glasses so I won't have to see the people's faces as they sexually abuse me.  
I shivered again. I hate working at night. I might as well go home...wherever that is.  
"Hey, check that out."  
"You think she's..."  
"Yeah, man! Let's have some fun!"  
Crap...guess I can't go home for a while.  
I turn as they approach. I don't like the noise their footsteps make. Boots splashing in puddles. Don't ask, I just don't like it. It bothers me in a way I don't understand.  
"Hello there. You sure are a pretty little thing." The tallest one says. His hair was silver in the moonlight. He wasn't all that big in the muscles department but his shirt was tight on him anyways.  
I gave a slight nod, looking to the cold cement.  
The other one was just a tad bit shorter than his friend. He smirked at me and stepped foward, lifting my chin up with his thumb. "Wanna have some fun, cutie?"  
That's when I spoke up. "It'll cost ya."  
"Oh yeah? How much?" The tall one asked. I knew they weren't pleased that they had to pay. It was obvious in his voice.  
"Depends on how far you want to go." I shifted my eyes. I wanna go home. I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to die.  
"Hm...I think we can come to a compromise. Don't you think?"  
I narrowed my eyes and felt the back of my shorts pocket, tightening my hand around the small knife. They were going to difficult.  
He continued, "How about we pay you back with a round two of amazing sex and foreplay?"  
"I'm sorry but pay or you ain't gettin' any, lil boy."  
The taller man pounces forward, grabbing my arm, twisting it. The blade fell with a clatter into a puddle. I gasped in pain as I was pushed into the wall of the alley. My face was pressed into the cold brick. "There. There. We'll be gentle." I felt my jacket being torn off. I lifted my leg and kicked the tall guy between the legs. He fell to his knees.  
The other man jumped forward at me but I dodged and grabbed my knife from a puddle. I lifted it up, trying to flick it open but it slipped from my hands.  
Shit..  
The short one pinned me to the ground. I saw the silver haired man pick his self up and make his way over to me.  
I did the only thing I could do in this situation.  
I screamed. "Help! Someone, please! Help me!"  
He took out a handkerchief shoved it in my mouth, gagging me. I screamed, tears stinging my eyes.  
No...  
No...  
Not like this...  
I didn't want to be raped...  
No matter how many times I've had sex with complete strangers, I still did not want to be raped.  
I would...I'd break. My soul would shatter in a million pieces.  
But then something amazing happened.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!"  
I could tell that the voice was coming from behind me. I couldn't lift my head to see who was coming to my rescue.  
There was a couple "Yeah!"'s.  
A few feet were shuffling toward us. I felt the weight on the man being lifted off of my hips. "Come on! Let's bail!" One of them said and ran off.  
I couldn't sit up. I hurts everywhere.  
Someone kneeled over my side. "Hey, you okay?" His hair was blonde. And his eyes...were so...  
Other hands helped me sit up. The only thing that was similar between the group was that they all wore yellow hats. Well all except for the blonde one who wore a yellow scarf.  
"Are you okay?" The boy asked again.  
I tried to rip the gag out of my mouth but the drugs were kicking in, weakening me.  
The boy pulled the gag out and held me close to him, pulling me up into his arms bridal style.  
"W-Who are you..." Saliva drooled from my mouth. I was to weak to lift my hand to wipe it away.  
"My name is Kida. Now, don't you worry one bit. Your going to be okay. Everything will be okay." His smile dazzled me.  
This comforting feeling in my chest...what is it..?  
"I...can't...thank you enough..." I managed to get out before my mind was evolved in black.

* * *

**Stelin: Another story! I had this idea for sooooo long~. I was going to make it longer but my iPod is dying.  
This is a KIDAxOCxIZAYA.  
Except the OC is me~. ^_^ lololololol  
I'm not a real prostitute, by the way.  
Aha.  
Reviews really REALLY would be great. Lol sorry I'm pretty mind-hyper at the moment...  
But for real, please review? Don't be too harsh. I take reviews to heart. T_T**


End file.
